


Time Doesn't Always Heal Scars, but Soulmates Do

by orphan_account



Series: LazyTown Soulmate AUs [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Scars, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robbie Rotten has his fair share of scars lingering on his body. He hates them, but he can't get rid of them until he figures out who his soulmate is. One day, after saving the villain from falling, Sportacus realizes that they're soulmates and goes to help.





	

Even when it was hot out, Robbie wore long sleeves and pants. Sportacus had asked him about it once, but he brushed it off as just being the clothing he preferred. He looked better in it, so he wore it. What he didn't say was that the clothes were actually hiding something. They were hiding one of the things he hated most about himself. 

His scars. 

The scars mainly covered his arms, most of which were self inflicted when he was younger. His thighs were covered in them too. The scars that were caused by other people covered his torso, back, and shoulders. Many of them were from his father, some from the kids at school, and a rare few from his mother surprisingly. 

Robbie's past, especially his childhood, was not great, far from it actually. It was tainted with hatred, torment, and fear. He had to deal with drunk parents who accused him for their misfortunes, school bullies who hated him for being weird, and an abundance of people who never looked at him twice, worrying about themselves instead. It hurt to think about how much pain he went through, but he knew that it was behind him now. He had to get over it and move on. He chose to ignore those scars. He hid behind his clothes, suffered through the heat, and even closed his eyes when he showered. It was a lot of work, but it was worth not remembering. 

There in LazyTown, Robbie felt more free than he ever had in his life. Yeah, he lived alone in that underground bunker with nothing to do but to sleep, eat, and spy on those loud, _annoying_ kids, but it was better than what he had endured in the past. At least the kids didn't hate him as much as his parents did. Even Sportacus cared enough to save him when he needed it. He would never admit it, but he felt more at home there in LazyTown than he had in his childhood house. 

Still, it would be nice for Robbie to find his soulmate. Only one's soulmate could make scars go away. They could make them disappear. If only it was easy to find one's soulmate. Sadly, it wasn't. The only way to tell that somebody was your soulmate would be if they tried to make your scars go away and it worked. For people like Robbie, who was awkward and wasn't about to go around and ask people to kiss his scars randomly, it was next to impossible.

Whatever, he dealed with it this long, he could deal with it some more. 

"Yeah! Let's go!" A voice rang out, the sound going through the pipes and right into Robbie's ears. He sat up in annoyance, wishing that those brats would shut up so he could just sleep. 

"Pass it over here!" 

"What are they _doing_?" He asked himself. He stood up and stalked over to his periscope, looking through it grumpily. 

The brats, plus Sportacus, were playing a game of basketball. It was three on three and they seemed to be having a lot of fun. 

It sickened Robbie. 

"Ugh, it's so hot out here!" Trixie complained as she stopped in the middle of the game, panting and sweating hard. 

"We should take a water break!" Sportacus said. "Since it's hotter out today, we should all drink a lot more water! So make sure to drink lots, even if you don't feel thirsty!"

"Ugh," Robbie groaned. There was the gross healthy talk that everyone expected out of the elf. Robbie would have managed to run him out of town if he didn't secretly like him. 

"Can we do something else?" Ziggy asked. "It's so hot out, I don't think I can run around this much anymore."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Stephanie asked. 

Ziggy thought for a moment before shouting loudly. "How about we toss a ball around? We won't have to move as much!"

The other kids all agreed. They got in a circle and Sportacus led them in the game. They laughed loudly the entire time. 

"Why do they have to be so _loud_?" Robbie asked. "I'm going to go see if I can find a way to stop this!"

Not bothering with a disguise (it was too hot to wear another layer on top of his already suffocating outfit), he made his way up out into the outside world. He snuck into the center of town, where the kids were playing, and decided to climb a tree. It took a lot of effort and struggling, but he eventually made it onto a highish branch on the tree. 

"Now they won't know that I am here!" Robbie whispered to himself. He watched as the kids played, seeing if there was any chance that they would stop. Their playing was annoying and he totally wasn't longing to be able to join. 

After watching them for a few minutes, Robbie suddenly froze. 

"Wait," he said, fear taking over him, "I'm afraid of heights, aren't I?"

Looking straight down at the ground, Robbie saw just how high up he was. The fear he was now feeling made him start to shake badly, which added to the tension of the branch he was on. He noticed that with both his shaking and the branch's, he was starting to slip off. 

"Help!" He cried out before he could think. He wished that he could take it back, but he could already hear the crystal going off. 

RRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRS

"Someone's in trouble!" Sportacus explained. Looking around, he saw Robbie hanging onto a tree branch. He was about to fall! He flipped over to the villain as fast as he could. As he was nearing, he watched as Robbie lost his grip on the tree and started to fall. At the last second, Sportacus managed to catch him. 

"Whoa!" Sportacus said. "Are you okay Robbie?"

Robbie didn't say anything, just kept his face where it was when he had landed in his arms, pressed against the side of his neck. He was still shaking, but not as much as he was before. 

"Do you think you can stand?" Sportacus asked. Robbie nodded slightly, so Sportacus gently set Robbie onto his feet. He swayed, but was fine after a moment. 

"I didn't _need_ your help," Robbie said, "but...thank you..." 

"You're welcome!" Sportacus said. "Will you be okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm fine! I shall take my leave!" Robbie said, walking away as fast as he could. It was obvious that he was feeling awkward. Sportacus watched until he was out of sight. 

"Sportacus!" The kids called out. "Are you going to come play?"

"Oh! Yes!" Sportacus said, flipping back over to them. They started to pass the ball again. 

"Is Robbie okay?" Stephanie asked. 

"Yes, I think he'll be okay. I'm glad that you're concerned about him," Sportacus said as he threw the ball to Pixel. 

"Hey Sportacus?!" Ziggy yelled. 

"Hmmmm?" Sportacus turned towards Ziggy. The candy lover's face held a lot of wonder. 

"What happened to the scar on your neck?"

Sportacus tried to look at his neck in his confusion, but it was impossible to see where his scar was. It was on the side of his neck, just out of his eyesight. He had gotten it when he was fighting a bad guy in a different town a few years back, but he had told the kids that he got it by cutting his neck on something when he fell. They didn't need to know about the fights he had to fight. "What about it?"

"Whoa!" Pixel gasped. 

"It's gone!" Stingy exclaimed. 

"Gone?" Sportacus asked. "What do you mean?"

"Here, come with me," Stephanie said. "We'll find a mirror so that you can see for yourself."

Sportacus followed Stephanie towards Town Hall. The other kids came along shortly afterwards. They walked into the building, breathing sighs of relief for the sudden cool temperature, and went to the bathroom. Sportacus stood in front of the mirror and studied the side of his neck. 

Where a jagged scar should have been was clean, spotless skin. There was no sign of the scar ever have being there. 

"So what happened?" Pixel asked. 

"Oh!" Stephanie said. "Did you find your soulmate? They're the ones who can make scars go away!"

Sportacus knew about the whole soulmate thing, but he had never went searching for his before. He knew that it would be hard to find them so he had decided to just wait until it was time for them to meet. So who could his soulmate be then? He never let anyone get that close to his scar...

Wait a minute. Sportacus suddenly remembered what just happened a few moments ago. He remembered Robbie's face buried in the crook of his neck when he had caught him, and he had somewhat felt the brush of his lips pass over his skin accidentally. 

RRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRS

Robbie felt like he was dying. It was super hot down in his lair, hotter than it was outside. The pipes and machines had absorbed the heat and started to radiate heat themselves. It was at this point that he regretted never making an air conditioner to keep the place cool. 

He was laying on the floor, trying to lay against any coolness he could find. He was still dressed in his full outfit. There was no way he was taking that off, no matter how hot it was. 

He was about to give up on the thought of living through this heat when he heard a knocking come from the pipes. 

"Robbie?" A male voice called out. Shit, what was that elf doing here? He couldn't see Robbie like this!

Robbie tried to call out to tell the elf to go away, but his throat was too dry to get any sound that loud out. He only managed to whisper a little, but that wouldn't make it to Sportacus' ears. 

"Robbie, I think we need to talk about something!" Sportacus said. When he didn't hear any answer, he continued on. "Robbie?...I'm sorry, but I'm coming in!"

Robbie tried to protest again, but it was too late. The sounds of somebody falling down the pipes came. Soon, Sportacus flew out into the room, landing perfectly on his feet. 

"Robbie?" He asked, looking around. When he saw Robbie on the ground, his voice became urgent. "Robbie!"

Robbie groaned as Sportacus ran over to him. He felt two strong arms lift him up. 

"Put me down!" Robbie growled. 

"No, Robbie, you're overheating!" Sportacus said. "It's way too hot in here and it's not good for you! I need to take you somewhere else!"

Robbie really wanted to tell him to just leave him be, but the thought of going somewhere not as hot was pleasing. He felt like he was dying in that heat and he wanted to get away from it. So he just quietly let the elf carry him out of his lair and into town. Sportacus made sure to avoid the children seeing them and brought Robbie over to Town Hall. There, the Mayor was baking in the kitchen. 

"Oh my!" The Mayor said when he saw Sportacus walk in with Robbie. 

"Can we use one of your rooms, Mayor? Robbie is overheating and needs to be somewhere cooler. I wanted to take him somewhere the kids wouldn't see so that they wouldn't get curious," Sportacus explained. 

"Yes, of course!" The Mayor said. "Here, I'll show you a room you can use. But first..."

The Mayor grabbed a bowl and cup and filled them with water. He also grabbed a towel. Then, he led them to a room. 

"Thank you Mayor!" Sportacus said as he laid Robbie down on the bed. 

"You're welcome!" The Mayor said as he handed the bowl, cup, and towel to Sportacus. "These should help too!"

With that, the Mayor left the room, closing the door behind him. Sportacus turned back to Robbie to see that the villain was trying to sit up. 

"No, Robbie, you need to lay down," Sportacus said as he handed the cup of water to Robbie.

Robbie laughed after drowning the entire glass. "Wow, that's weird coming from you."

Sportacus shook his head, but smiled anyway. "Just lay down and let me help you."

Robbie would normally have refused to listen, but he could barely move and when he did it hurt. He felt tired and it was hot and he just wanted it to _go away_. So he did what he was told and stopped trying to sit up. He even let the elf place a cold, wet rag across his forehead. It felt nice. 

"Robbie, you should change into some shorts and a t-shirt," Sportacus said. 

"No!" Robbie protested weakly. 

"Come on, Robbie, it will help."

Robbie glared at Sportacus the best he could. "No."

Sportacus sighed. He would keep trying to convince him later if he needed to, but he was already looking better so he decided not to push it. Robbie was already breathing better and his skin wasn't as hot as before when Sportacus pressed his hand to his cheek. 

When Robbie felt that he could talk for a while, maybe even have a full conversation, he spoke up. "You were yelling about needing to speak to me earlier. What was that about?"

A light blush dusted Sportacus' cheeks. "Oh, well, I kind of figured something out."

"And that would be?"

"Well, I think that we are...soulmates..."

Robbie stared at Sportacus incredulously. He didn't know if he heard him right. "Huh?"

"Robbie, after I saved you from falling from that tree earlier, the scar that was on my neck was...gone."

Robbie looked at Sportacus' neck to see what he was saying was true. "And you think I did that?"

"Well, yeah, you were the only one who got that close to me in the time span."

Robbie wanted to believe that what he was saying was true. Could he have finally found his soulmate? Could he finally have the possibility of getting rid of those hideous scars and maybe even finding love?

"Prove it then," Robbie said. Sportacus' eyes widened at that. "Prove to me that we're soulmates."

"H-How am I supposed to do that?" Sportacus asked. "I don't have any other scars, so unless you do we're stuck!"

Robbie looked at him sadly, contemplating his next move. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I do."

Robbie hesitated for a moment, then he went to removing his clothes. Sportacus' seemed surprise. He even turned around to give Robbie some privacy. Once Robbie was just in his boxers, which he achieved with much difficulty since he was still tired and weak, he told the elf to turn around. He kept the blanket from the bed over his legs and boxers so that he wasn't as awkward. 

Sportacus turned back to face Robbie and gasped at what he saw. Scars littered Robbie's body. 

"Oh Robbie," Sportacus said sadly as he sat at the edge of the bed next to him. "Is this why you always wear long sleeves?"

"Yes," Robbie admitted. Robbie didn't meet Sportacus' eyes. He kept his gaze on the bed next to him. "It's disgusting so I hide it."

"It's not disgusting," Sportacus said softly, reaching out to gently grab Robbie's arm. He lifted it to his lips and pressed them to one of the scars on his arm. Robbie looked up and watched in surprise as the scar disappeared from his body. "See?

They really were soulmates! All of this time they were soulmates and didn't even know it!

Sportacus brought his lips to another one of Robbie's scars on his arm. He worked his way up Robbie's arm, making the scars disappear one at a time. When he was finished with that arm, he looked up to see Robbie blushing furiously. He let go of his arm and let him examine it. 

"They're really gone!" Robbie exclaimed. Sportacus smiled at Robbie's excitement. "Does this mean..."

"Does this mean what?" Sportacus asked, knowing exactly what he was asking. 

"Well, do you want to...try being my soulmate or...or does that disgust you?" Robbie asked. 

"Of course I do!" Sportacus said. "I've always liked you, Robbie! I could never be disgusted by you! I'm glad that you're my soulmate!"

"R-Really?" Robbie asked. 

"Yup!" Sportacus leaned in and gave Robbie a small kiss on the lips. "Not only are we best friends, now we're boyfriends!"

Robbie snorted but didn't argue against the statement. Sportacus reached for the towel on Robbie's head and got it wet again before placing it back. He told Robbie to just rest while he took care of Robbie's scars. That led to Robbie blushing more as he held out his other arm for Sportacus. 

Slowly, Sportacus made Robbie's hated scars go away. Soon he was finished with his arms and begun on his chest, making his way down his torso. Robbie couldn't help but make small noises as Sportacus kissed his body. 

When Sportacus had finished with the front of Robbie's upper body, the villain hesitantly let him pull away the blanket and work on his thighs. Both were madly blushing, but they wanted all of the scars gone. 

After he was done with the front, Sportacus helped Robbie turn around. He placed the wet towel on the back of Robbie's neck, then started to kiss the scars on his back. 

A while later, Sportacus finally pulled away. "There! All gone!"

"Really?" Robbie asked, looking back at him. Sportacus nodded. "Good. Thank you. I hated them so much."

Sportacus smiled sadly, but soon perked up. "Do you want to put on a t-shirt and some shorts now?"

Robbie nodded so Sportacus left real quick and came back with some clothes. "Here, the Mayor said that he bought these but never wore them."

Robbie looked at the clothes in distaste. They were an ugly brown and yellow colored outfit. However, he still put them on. 

"Great!" Sportacus exclaimed. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better now," Robbie replied. 

"That's good. I think you should rest. You're probably tired, especially with how late it's starting to get."

"It's only late for you. Eight o'clock is not that late."

Sportacus laughed. "Okay, well, still try to sleep."

"Are you going to stay?" Robbie asked. 

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Um...only if you want to..."

Sportacus grinned as he climbed into bed with Robbie. "Of course I'll stay!"

Robbie shook his head in annoyance, but let the elf wrap his arms around him and pull him close. He had to admit that it was nice to be around somebody who liked him. To be in his soulmate's arms was all he ever wanted. And now, he was. He was happy to be with the man who made his scars disappear. 


End file.
